The Truth
by FrostiTheFragile
Summary: Frisk opens the gate to leave the underground. The surface looks very different from what they had expected... And someone was there that didn't belong.
1. Introduction

Introduction

* * *

A gate.

You walk up to it eagerly. You couldn't wait to return to the surface. You give it a gentle push. It swings open, revealing nothing but darkness.

You tighten your grip on your frying pan. You expected to see the sunlight that shined on the surface, not this.

Your friends are behind you, chatting and texting each other. You walk forward hesitantly. You want to call for help, but you don't. You don't want to worry them. They thought they were finally free. You didn't want to crush their dreams.

You feel around. No walls, no ceiling. You try and touch the ground and find nothing but emptiness, yet your feet feel planted firmly on the floor.

You walk forward tentatively. Something about this place seems very unsettling. Maybe it's the constant dripping noise, or maybe it was the feeling that you were walking on the void.

The gate swings shut behind you.

You back up, feeling your way toward the gate. You desperately wish Toriel was here to protect you.

 _"What's the hurry, Frisk? Let's have some fun..."_

A shiver runs down your spine. The voice was no louder than a whisper, but it echoed in an uncanny way that made it seem as loud as someone screaming in your ear. You want to leave even more.

The gate was locked.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Realizing you had nowhere to run to, you turned around. Sweat trickled silently down your face as you slowly began venturing deeper into the room.

 _"_ _That's it, Frisk. Don't be scared. Come to me."_ The voice hissed hungrily. "Don't be scared". Why shouldn't you be scared? There was everything in the world to be afraid of.

The phrase lingered in the air, only adding to your unease. You wanted to run from the voice, but it seemed to be coming from all directions, all around you. You stumbled blindly back to the gate. You clawed desperately at it, despite knowing that there was no way for you to escape. Though you hated to admit it, you were trapped here, trapped here with the source of the voice, in a place where nobody else would hear you scream. However, you didn't give up and continued to try and flee through the gate. The voice chuckled softly at your continued failures.

 _"_ _Frisk… You're stuck here and you know it. There's no use denying it. Now come to me, or I'll drag you over myself."_

You clung tightly onto the gate. A pair of red eyes pulsed slightly with power in the distance. _"Very well."_ You could hear fingers snapping as you found yourself flying through nothingness, toward the pair of menacing red eyes. Your arms fling violently, trying to grasp onto the gate, but it was out of your reach. There was nothing you could do as you were dragged forcefully through the room.

A young child was sitting on what appears to be a throne made of shadows, watching your arrival with a sadistic grin on their face. They wore a green and yellow striped shirt that looked identical to Asriel's. Their eyes glowed a bright red, and they were grinning so widely that their teeth gleamed in what little light was in the room. They wore a heart locket around their neck. It felt strange to you, seeing something so beautiful on someone so frightening. You vaguely remember meeting them before, but you don't know how, or when. However, the "memory" was enough to give this child standing before you a name. This was Chara. The first fallen human that Asriel befriended, who hated humanity. And he was hiding his right hand behind his back, concealing what you assumed was a weapon.

 _"_ _So… Frisk…"_ They hissed your name in a menacing way, hunger seeping into their voice. _"You're stuck here."_

Like you didn't know that already.

 _"You want to escape, don't you?"_

Like you wouldn't want to escape.

 _"So, let's make a deal. Give me your soul, and I'll release you from this place."_

You shook your head, tightening your grip on your frying pan, trying your best to look intimidating. You knew that with a SOUL that contained as much determination as yours did, Chara could destroy all of humanity. You found yourself shaking in fear, but you didn't care. You weren't going to let Chara take your SOUL.

 _"Not going down without_ _a fight, huh? Alright then… You asked for it. I'll give you a fight alright."_

Without warning, they extended their arm, revealing their weapon: a sharp knife, covered in dust. You vaguely remembered reading about how monsters turn to dust when they die. Who was the dust from? Who had died? You shuddered. You think you know, but you don't know how.

And it's frightening.

You tried to escape to your save file.

Nothing happened.

Realizing that there's no other way out, you turned and glared at Chara. You were filled with… DETERMINATION.

Chara smiles even wider and stands up from their seat. It disintegrates immediately behind them. They turned their knife over in their hands. _"Hehe… It's too late. There's nothing you can do to stop what is about to happen."_

Without warning, Chara swung their knife at you. You avoided their first swing, then their next, then their next. You've had so many monsters attack you, you easily dodged Chara's swings without thinking much about it. White streaks danced in front of your eyes, but not a single one of Chara's slashes landed. Chara seemed to be getting irritated, but you continued to dodge every one of their attacks, grinning slightly because of the annoyed look on their face. Suddenly, they summoned ropes made of shadows and tied your legs in place. Your smile faded immediately. You tried to run, but you couldn't. Your legs were stuck firmly onto the ground. Chara walked over with a sadistic grin plastered on their face.

Chara put their left hand under your chin, forcing you to look at them. _"Since_ _when were YOU the one in control?"_ they asked in a barely audible, but still venomous, whisper. Black matter oozed out of their eyes as they raised their knife and slashed mercilessly. You closed your eyes, for there was no way for you to avoid this attack. Pain shot through your left arm. Your eyelids fluttered open. A long gash had appeared on your left arm.

The determination that you had a moment before evaporated. You wanted to run. You felt your SOUL pounding in your chest. But your feet couldn't shift a single inch. And, even if you could run, you had nowhere to run to.

 _"_ _Your turn."_

Act.

*Chara

*Cry

*You called for help…

 _"_ _But nobody came."_

Maniacal laughter echoed through the room. Something was wrong.

Your eyes widened as you suddenly realized why you were so afraid.


End file.
